


我知道我想让谁送我回家（I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home）

by Jacinthe



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunken History, M/M, Prom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacinthe/pseuds/Jacinthe
Summary: “我知道我想让谁送我回家。”一个非正常的高中毕业舞会之夜。





	我知道我想让谁送我回家（I Know Who I Want to Take Me Home）

**Author's Note:**

> 人生第一篇Whamilton，人生第一篇Modern AU，OOC有。

现在已经超过午夜十二点了，挥洒完青春活力的男女学生们已经离场。一切和预想的并没有什么区别，今晚的天气相当不错，他找到了一辆合适的敞篷车，规划好接送的线路，所有的事情都在他的掌控下井井有条地进行着，没有变化，没有纰漏——除了亚历山大。  
他坐在敞篷车里等待，手搁在方向盘上，目光停驻在表盘上，随着秒针一圈又一圈地转动，中年男人的脸色越来越严肃，这倒是和那身一丝不苟的正装相得益彰。他必须抓住这只任性的小野猫，拎着它后颈的皮毛并把哀叫的猫崽子扔进车后座，他不在乎亚历山大的同学们对他有什么看法，他确信他们不会有，十二点零五分已经是一个相当过分的词。  
今天早上，当亚历山大一边咬着咖啡杯的边沿一边小心翼翼地通知他今晚回家的时间时，他的表情比现在好看不了多少。华盛顿先生自认为不是一个过分严苛的老派绅士，他是一个合格的弗吉尼亚人，他知道孩子们需要在今晚得到他们应得的快乐，何况亚历山大也需要约会自己的小女友，他们可以享受一点点不逾矩的放纵，在温暖的灯光下分享笑声和浓郁的花香。  
又过了十五分钟，他的小毕业生才出现在一团黑暗中，拎着比黑暗还要糟的黑色外套——这还是他的建议，亚历山大最终接受了，不过亚历山大永远更知道如何打扮自己，他大多数时候都是坐在一旁，而年轻人穿着整洁的白衬衫，正在穿衣镜前变换姿势，试着一条剪裁合身的长裤。  
最糟糕的是，亚历山大喝了酒。  
他的男孩步伐不稳地走进灯光中，浑身酒气，不假思索地摸上了车门。  
他敲了敲方向盘：“坐后面，汉密尔顿先生。”  
亚历山大终于放过了前座，只是抬起眼来看了看他。亚历山大应该知道自己是一副什么样，他们一起挑选的白衬衫被扯掉了好几个扣子，衣领上还有几处颜色暧昧的印记，还有酒渍，当然了。亚历山大已经放弃了用外套稍加掩饰的做法，年轻人大大方方地拉开后车门，把外套团在一起丢了进去，随后是自己的身体。  
他一路上什么话也没说，他偏离了预定的路线，驶向一个现在他们最应该去的地方，让凉风尽量减轻他心中的焦灼感。  
亚历山大在任何时候都能够说个不停，他先是解释了一下自己迟到的原因（“不是斯凯勒小姐，我是说，嗯，我和朋友去逛了一会儿”，毫无说服力的回答），又骄傲地拉开了自己的衣领展示上面的唇印，最后开始喋喋不休地讲自己的某些同学有多么讨人厌。这只小公猫的挑衅没有什么威胁性，但令人烦躁。  
“我们到了。”  
“等等，这儿是——”年轻人不安分地抬起头来，这儿是河边，他们可以望见河水粼粼的波光。  
“我觉得你需要冷静一下。”  
“我很冷静，先生，”他当初真应该直接收养这个孩子并严加管束，而不是让亚历山大和自己散漫地住在一起。亚历山大无辜地摊摊手，这不能解释他为什么迟到，为什么非法饮酒，“您会知道的。”  
这儿没什么人，但他依然不准备对亚历山大直接发脾气，他清了清嗓子，像面对国会里的议员先生们那样郑重地开口：“我希望你能知道自己在做什么。”  
“我当然知道。”  
“所以？”  
“我知道我想让谁带我回家（I know who I want to take me home）。”  
他攥紧了方向盘，指节因为用力过度开始泛白，或许把亚历山大浸进河里是一个更好的选择。  
“孩子。”  
“你可以再叫一遍试试。”  
当年亚历山大就是这样拒绝了成为他的养子。  
他靠在驾驶座上，无奈地叹了口气，正在相对冷静地思考下一步的对策。亚历山大探过身来，把手搁在他的肩上。  
接着，他的男孩儿把因为酒精和热量而红润的唇送了上来。  
他应该愤怒，他应该惊愕，他应该一把推开这个神志不清的孩子，再把两个人都浸到水里。可是当亚历山大专注地实践成人社会的第一课时，他也深陷其中无法自拔。  
这当然是不道德的，这是耻辱，这是丑闻。男孩儿撞开了后车门，拉开了前门，毫不犹豫地坐在他的腿上，他本可以轻易地推开。  
他只是在唇舌交缠间问：“你接下来有什么安排吗？”  
“当然，”亚历山大笑了笑，“我的安排就是和您共度今宵。”  
酒精可能烧坏了这个孩子的脑子，即使亚历山大在过去的那些年月里向他投出过邀请函，抛来一个又一个危险的信号——例如不经意的触碰和落在脸颊上的吻，他一直抗拒着这个孩子出格的念头。亚历山大渴望挣脱他们之间近似于父子的关系，不愿意接受过多的管束与庇护，这个大胆而固执的年轻人拒绝在他的羽翼下安栖。他曾经思考过让亚历山大来当他的政府秘书，年轻人显然十分胜任他手头的这些文书工作，亚历山大像接受黑外套一样，不冷不热地认同了这个提议。或许在不远的将来，亚历山大就会成为他的左膀右臂，他最得意的助手，他的孩子——  
而不是他的情人。  
一个小时或更多时间之前，亚历山大概正搂着斯凯勒家女儿的腰，他们沉浸在甜蜜的氛围中双双起舞。半小时之前，这群男孩子正偷偷摸摸地推杯换盏，他知道是谁带的头，亚历山大的脸因为酒液而变红，扯开了衣领，他肯定被人推来搡去，被人群包围着，像只漂亮的公猫一样无所畏惧地炫耀自己。酒精和女孩儿们的吻使这些毕业生乐在其中。现在，男孩正坐在他的腿上，莽撞地亲吻——或者啃咬他的嘴唇。  
他不是一个年轻人展示魅力的好对象。  
亚历山大放开了他，扭过头去凝望着不远处泛光的河水。他知道很多事情，但他不知道男孩究竟在想着什么，或者想着谁。他只是安抚般地拍了拍亚历山大的后背，亚历山大略显单薄的身体因微凉的夜风颤了颤，一切都像他刚把这个移民孩子领回家的那一天，他抚摸亚历山大的头顶，亚历山大抬起头，用湿润的眼睛紧紧盯着他。  
他们会被人看到，这会毁了他们两个人。但亚历山大只是埋在他的胸前，这不完全是孩子依恋父亲时的姿态——考虑到亚历山大有多么缺乏父亲的爱，亚历山大只是带着他一起沉入了黑暗的阴影，年轻人开始解他们彼此的裤子。亚历山大的呼吸拍在他渐渐裸露的大片皮肤上，这个时候他不该否认，他应该把亚历山大牵进自己的怀里。他曾经如此喜爱亚历山大身上的活力与热情，他们都曾经年轻过，但他必须把年轻人这种畸形的情感尽早扼杀。他不能毁了这个仍旧存在无限可能性的孩子，一个疏忽和失神就有可能把他们都拖进深渊，他曾经坚持过，而这个小小的疏忽和失神就这样不经意地降临了，他无法抵抗，他无能为力。  
他们躺上了车的后座，把车停到了一个能够尽量避开他人视线的地方，现在已经很晚了。亚历山大跨坐在他的腰间，轻声地呢喃着什么，身体在微微颤抖，或许是紧张，也或许是兴奋。  
“您不该过度保护我，先生。”  
当他第一次尝到这个年轻人真正的味道时，亚历山大这么说，声音几乎微不可闻。他的孩子慢慢摆动着腰，让他们之间的结合更加顺利。那一瞬间，他看到了很多东西，譬如记者招待会上的闪光灯、孩子因失去母亲而哭泣的脸、几个轻柔的吻、举着酒杯的年轻人、在灯光下泛出琥珀色的酒液——还有一个葡萄酒冰桶。  
今天晚上，或是明天早上，他会送亚历山大回家的，时间到了，他们都知道他们想让谁送自己回家。


End file.
